Hurry Up
by Gldxz
Summary: No comas ansias, Uchiha. No por mucho madrugar... hummm... Desesperado. / Reto: Con una frase. Día: 7 de enero.


_Titulo: __**Hurry Up  
**__Frase:__** No por mucho madrugar… amanece más temprano.  
**__Autor__**: Refrán popular.  
**__Autor del fic:__** Gldxz.  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Desesperante era estar viendo el reloj a cada minuto, esperando a que amaneciera. Quería que el tiempo volara, porque era sofocante estar encerrado sin misiones –ya había terminado con ellas-. Tenía calor pero no iba a abrir la única ventana de aquella habitación, ni saldría de ese lugar. No.

Era terco, y como buen _macho _que era, aguardaría para apagar ese calor. Y no de una manera muy común.

…

-_El calor; con calor se quita…_ - había dicho Kisame una vez. Al Uchiha le parecían una tontería aquellas palabras. Pero uno nunca sabe con que leyes físicas se enfrenta uno todos los días. Y vaya que leyes _físicas_…

Ver a Deidara caminar de aquí allá. Impaciente -contagiado por su desesperado _danna-, _moviéndose en un compás poco usual y, además deteniéndose pretensioso frente a Itachi, le provocaban al poseedor del sharingan un despliegue de temperatura en su parte baja.

¿Y quien mejor que Deidara para controlar su temperatura? Ya no era sorpresa el que todos en la organización supieran que ellos eran pareja. Aunque, pareja, no precisamente; Itachi solo le utilizaba a su antojo, cosa que a Deidara le tenia sin cuidado porque el pelinegro le era atrayente. _Muy atrayente… _Y nada mejor que dejarse hacer por semejante cuerpo, semejante semblante rudo que poseía el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Al rubio no le importaba permanecer derretido ante Itachi por unas cuantas horas. Bien se lo tenían merecido después de unas largas jornadas de trabajo.

Y era eso precisamente lo que les impedía llevar una vida de pareja normal –aunque claro tenemos que siendo criminales rango S, con habilidades excepcionales, no podían ser para nada normales-. El tener misiones se había vuelto cotidiano; tiempo atrás, con la partida de Orochimaru, apenas si hacían una que otra labor pero ahora era muy diferente. No se daban tiempo de verse a diario, sino que, a duras penas, _lo hacían_ los fines de semana.

Y ese era uno de esos fines de semana. La noche apenas empezaba a dar en su punto medio. Con la promesa de volver antes de la mañana, Deidara se apresuraba silencioso hacia su llegada. Podía correr pero sabia que eso no apresuraría las cosas. Todo era a su tiempo. Sin embargo, incontables veces disfrutaba de la pequeña tortura que le hacia pasar al Uchiha con su tardanza. _Deleitable._

Sonreía de medio lado y daba paso firme, entrando en la cueva. Apenas puso un pie dentro y ya se sentía inundado por el calor. Entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una completa carcajada.

-Llegas tarde… - una voz detrás de él hizo que volviera a la normalidad. Pero al voltear y percatarse de aquella personita, volvió a su estado de conmoción y de nuevo comenzó a reírse.

-Jum… claro que no. Llegue justo a tiempo… – se atrevió a retarle. Y de inmediato, Itachi se abalanzo contra él, acorralándolo contra el suelo. Deidara nunca hubiese podido esquivar aquel ataque –o si hubiese podido, pero no lo haría -. El lado cruel del Uchiha le encantaba.

-Ya no me hagas esperar más… - Cargando al menor, sosteniéndole de las piernas, hizo un movimiento y de inmediato se puso de pie. Le había tirado solo para hacerle sentir a Deidara cuan animado estaba; con ello el rubio no pudo y dejo de lado su orgullo. Ahora todo le correspondía al Uchiha.

En menos tiempo del que Deidara pudo haber imaginado, ya estaba tirado en una cama. Su cama. El Uchiha desesperado ya comenzaba a masajearle la entrepierna.

-No comas ansias, hmmm… - dijo sin pensar, pues también él estaba ya desesperado -…mejor; primero devórame a mi… – se apoyo con sus rodillas para acercar sus labios a los de Itachi. Aquel sabor que solo la mayor tenia era tal vez la mejor parte de toda aquella perversión. No, de hecho para Deidara no había mayor cosa que le incitara más que sus labios juntos se succionaran y se quisieran comer; aquello hacia que el pelinegro solo fuera más rápido con su frote.

-Hmmm… m-más… - le suplicó Deidara, queriendo más rapidez.

-Jum... mira quien es el que come ansias… - se separó – Y pensar que tuve que esperar más tiempo de lo debido.

Deidara le volvió a atraer, guiándole los labios hasta su cuello, con el cual Itachi se deleitó mientras le escuchaba.

-No Es mi culpa, unn. Sabes bien que aún cuando acabes tus misiones antes de tiempo, solo podemos vernos una vez a la semana…hmmm – Deidara guiaba la mano de Itachi, para que continuase su labor.

-Deja de recordarme eso… - Enfurecido, Itachi apretó su mano, sacando un gemido de dolor al rubio.

-¡Hah! Haa… B-bien lo sabes… N-no por mucho madrugar… ¡Hmmm! – no pudo continuar; una palabra más y el Uchiha terminaría con su herencia – _Al diablo con eso, hmmm… - _pensó por ultima vez antes de perder la cordura.

…

…

Ya pronto el cielo se teñía de un tono violeta, indicando que el sol saldría pronto. Ambos cuerpos reposaban uno abrazado al otro en total calma. Había sido una noche como otras, pero tan especial como ninguna, lo que también la hacia habitual. Cada una era especial, y debido a la costumbre de hacer eso desde mucho tiempo atrás, era ya normal. _Extraño._

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe. Su reloj biológico le indicaba que era hora de partir hacia una nueva misión. Se hizo a un lado, cuidando de no despertar al rubio, se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió su cabello, después paso sus manos hacia su cara y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, intentando despertarse bien. Un bostezo y se levanto del lugar. Apresuró se a vestirse y salir de ahí.

-… ¿Tan temprano, unn? – Deidara había despertado ya. El Uchiha se giró para poder verle acostado, cubierto sensualmente por una sábana, su cabello rubio alborotado, cayendo en su pecho y en la almohada azul que contrastaba con sus ojos. _Celestial._

-Trataré de terminar lo antes posible con mi labor… - se acerco despacio a la cama, se inclino para besar efímeramente a su amante y después se dirigió a la puerta – deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Hmmm_… debería_. – Replicó Deidara, suspirando agotado aún, intentando abrir más los ojos y despejar su mente que se atoraba aún entre sueños –…pero eso no hará que _acabes más rápido_, Uchiha.

-¿Eso es un…? – se detuvo unos segundos para preguntar.

-Si, Uchiha. Si… Ya sabes a que me refiero, unn.

-…Tsk – solo chasqueó y siguió con su labor. Ahora ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta, dirigiéndose a su labor, y posteriormente, a su nuevo encuentro con Deidara.

-Hmmm… - el rubio solo atinó a quejarse antes de caer otra vez en sus sueños _-…que ansioso ese bastardo._

_Desesperado._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Como varios de ustedes sabran -y los que no pues.. ya se enteran- tenia tiempo sin escribir. Tampoco pasaba mucho por aqui. Me desapareci por un tiiempecillo y esque creanme que la crisis existencial me ha dado en la torre. (No pregunten)

*Primero, quiero agradecer infinitamente a **Derama17** por esta oportunidad que, aunque ya se me habia presentado anteriormente en el reto previo a este, no deja de ser mucho mui importante y lindo para mi. felicidades Dely... y muchas gracias, de verdad.

*Segundo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron para este fic; -**Karu** [si, mija..! por fiin termine! xD Dely no me comera.. y podre vivir! wii xD nena mil gracias por la presiion que ejerces sobre mi. Me motivas a seguir adelante :D] -**Auru **[nena ya no utilize tu idea con la qe me ayudaste... pero gracias por motivarme... hiciste que me inspirara y pudiera terminar :D te adoro demasiado] -**Christo **[mi beta para este fic xD. Gracias amigo, te amo :D]

* Tercero, quiero agradecerte **a ti: querid lector/a **por tomarte la molestia de leerme y por tener la paciiencia de esperarme. Gracias a ti me motivo para seguir adelante con mis fics [que imagino conoces, y sino pues los conoceras xD] Mil gracias y, pues ya que has llegado hasta este punto donde agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, te pido de la manera mas linda que me regales un review. Vamos, no te toma mucho tiempo. Y me haras mucho mui feliz con ello. :D

De corazon, gracias a todos. Lindo dia.


End file.
